The Power Of Reflections
by roseweasley4eva
Summary: Modern P & P. Lizzy Bennet reflecting on all that has happened between her and William Darcy. One night, she realises how powerful reflections can be...
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet was all by herself. She was staying in a bed and breakfast with her Aunt Melissa and Uncle Eddie. It was a nice change to spend some time with other members of her family.

It was midnight. Lizzy was sitting in her room, thinking. Just thinking. She had been at Pemberley most of the day, which meant she'd seen a lot of Will Darcy and his sister, Georgina. Will had treated them like old friends, so very unlike how he had treated Lizzy so many months before…

_**Flashback begins**_

_Lizzy and her sisters had been invited to a party which a few of their friends were hosting. Jane was going because her mum had told her to 'keep an eye on Lydia and Catherine'. Jane was seventeen years old and very pretty. Lizzy was fifteen (sixteen later in the month) and was in her last year of high school. Then that left Mary, Catherine and Lydia. Mary was twelve and in Year 7, Catherine was ten and Lydia was eight._

_Maria, Lauren and Abigail greeted the girls warmly. "We're so glad you could come!" Abi smiled at them._

"_Some new guys just moved here. I'm not sure where they're from but… Anyway, the blond guy is Charlie Bingley and the girls with him are his sisters called Caroline and Louise. The dark haired guy is his best mate called Will Darcy. The rumour is Will's richer than Charlie. They're both so fit!" Lauren, who loved gossip, informed her friends._

_Lizzy saw Jane staring at Charlie. He looked about sixteen and his blond hair hung silkily on his forehead. "Someone's got a crush." Lizzy teased Jane. Jane jumped and blushed. "Let's go say 'hi'."_

_They walked casually over to the group. Charlie turned and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is Jane. We heard you just moved here." Lizzy smiled._

_Charlie nodded. "Hey girls, yes we did. I'm guessing your friends told you who we are?"_

"_They did. They can't resist sharing a bit of gossip." Lizzy replied._

"_Making exaggerations as girls your age are prone to do, I don't doubt." Will said, looking bored._

_Lizzy's temper instantly flared. "Actually, they weren't. And we rarely make exaggerations. Besides, I wasn't asking you for __**your**__ opinion."_

_Louise and Caroline just stood there, not speaking. Charlie looked a bit uncomfortable. "Come on, Will." He pulled him away and his sisters followed._

"_Elizabeth, what the __**hell**__ were you thinking? I honestly thought you were better than that!" Jane scolded the girl._

"_Did you hear what he said? Who the fucking hell does he think he is?" Lizzy hissed, glaring after Will. "Liz, drop it. We came here to have a good time. Don't let a guy spoil it." Jane said wisely._

_Lizzy sighed. "You're right, like normal. Now, let's go dance!"_

"_Sure." Jane replied and the sisters hit the dance floor._

_**End of flashback**_

Lizzy shook her head at the memory. "What a bloody arrogant sod he was then." She said to herself. She turned to stare out of the window…

Another memory surfaced…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback begins**_

_Halloween had arrived in what seemed like no time at all. Most of the town was at the annual Halloween party. The young kids dressed up in costumes and had a contest. Some of the adults had dressed up too._

_Catherine was dressed as a fairy princess in pink, Mary was a witch in black and Lydia was an angel in pure white, complete with wings and a halo. Elizabeth wore a green satin dress with a black overlay and bow. She had paired it with simple black heels. Her hair had been curled and it hung loose to the middle of her back. Jane wore a deep blue dress with thin straps and a gold chain belt. She had twisted her hair into an elegant knot at the back of her head._

_Charlie spotted them and came over, his eyes sparkling. Jane blushed when he caught her eye. He was dressed more casually in dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He smiled when he reached them. "Hi, how are you?" He asked._

_Lizzy smiled and answered. Jane, on the other hand, was speechless. Lizzy nudged her lightly and she jumped. "Oh, um, I'm fine thanks." Jane stuttered._

_Charlie looked at Jane and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. _

_Jane was speechless again. Charlie waited patiently for her to recover. She looked at Lizzy who nodded. Jane turned back to him. "Sure." She smiled and he led her to the dance floor._

_Lizzy stood and watched them for a few moments. She then scanned the room and found her best friend Charlotte (Lottie to her friends). _

"_Why aren't you dancing?" Lottie asked her as soon as she sat down. _

_Lizzy shrugged. "No-one here that I wanna dance with." She said. _

_Lottie rolled her eyes. "You're young, Lizzy. You'll find someone someday." She said. "Besides, you know most of the people here so go dance."_

"_Why don't you?" Lizzy asked._

"_Um, I'm not a very good dancer." Lottie admitted._

"_Well, I'm not the best but I can teach you. Let's go enjoy ourselves." Lizzy grabbed Lottie and they danced to a Paramore song. Lizzy was a huge fan and her favourite song 'Miracle' was playing. Lizzy and Lottie were laughing as they danced to the song. _

_When it finished, Lottie collapsed in a chair and Lizzy did the same. "That was fun!" Lottie said, trying to calm down. "I told you it'd be fun." Lizzy added._

_Lottie was looking around the room when she suddenly froze. "OMG! Will's staring at you!" She said._

"_Will who?" Lizzy asked her._

"_Will Darcy!"_

"_No way! He hates me and I hate him." Lizzy replied, shaking her head in disbelief. _

"_Look at him." Lottie ordered her. _

_Lizzy glanced over at him. Sure enough his eyes were turned towards her. Their eyes met and he turned away, speaking to Charlie. Jane was talking with some other friends._

_Lizzy took a long drink of water to cool down. "Would you do me the honour of the next dance?" A voice asked her._

_Lizzy looked up and saw Will Darcy looking at her. "Um, excuse me?"_

"_Do you want to dance?"_

"_With who?"_

"_Myself, obviously."_

_Lizzy looked at Lottie to see what she thought. She mouthed 'Go on!' Lizzy turned back to Will. "Er, ok." She replied. _

_Will smiled slightly and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song. Lizzy put her arms round his neck, blushing slightly. Will was slightly more at ease as he put his arms round her waist._

"_So…" Will said nervously._

"_So…" Lizzy repeated._

"_I'm really sorry for what I said last month at that party. I realise what I said was out of line." Will said after a moment._

"_I forgive you, I guess. I was fifteen and let myself argue with you. I've grown up more now I'm sixteen." Lizzy replied._

"_When was your birthday?"_

"_September twentieth." Lizzy looked confused. "Why?"_

"_Oh, no reason." Will replied. They danced in silence for a few moments._

"_What's your favourite subject at school?"_

"_Drama. I've always loved it."_

"_Are you good at it?"_

"_We're doing BTEC so we get two GCSE's out of it. I got a Merit grade in all aspects except the evaluation in my last piece. A Merit is the equivalent to two grade B's." Lizzy smiled. "My teacher's very impressed with me. She's told me to believe in myself more and I have."_

"_I didn't take it for GCSE because I was crap at it. I also hated my teacher, he was an arsehole." Will replied._

"_I hate the head of the department, he's horrible! The class he teaches have told me what an evil git he is. I'm glad I've got a nice teacher but I feel sorry for those in his class." Lizzy responded._

"_When do you leave school?" He asked her._

"_I'm not actually sure yet. My friends think it's the twenty-fifth of June." Lizzy said._

_The song ended and Lizzy unwrapped her arms from his neck. Will's hands stayed around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you for the dance, Elizabeth." He whispered._

"_You're welcome." She replied. Lizzy felt like she was under a pleasant spell._

_She made her way back to Lottie. _

"_What happened between you and Will?" Lottie asked. _

_Lizzy smiled to herself. "Oh, nothing." She replied, knowing it was a lie._

_Something had happened between her and Will. She knew it. Lizzy wasn't sure what had happened, but she'd figure it out. _

_**End of flashback **_


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy smiled to herself at her memory of that night. It was the first time her and Will had shared a 'special moment'. "He was really sweet to me that night." Lizzy whispered.

She suddenly blushed as a memory from November 26th came to the front of her mind…

_**Flashback begins**_

_Lizzy and Jane entered Charlie's house for his House Warming Party. Jane wore a long sugar pink dress and her hair was loose and curly. Lizzy, on the other hand, wore a tight-fitting knee-length strapless black dress. Lizzy would never have admitted it, but she was wearing it to impress Will._

_Charlie turned and smiled at Jane when he saw her. Will followed behind him. "Wow, you look beautiful." Charlie said. _

_Jane blushed at the compliment. "And you look handsome." She replied. "Should we…" Jane looked at her sister and then at Will. _

_Charlie understood. "Come on." He said and led Jane away._

_Lizzy was left alone with Will. His eyes widened as he took in her outfit. "Wow." He managed to say after a moment. Lizzy smiled at him. That was just the reaction she had been hoping for._

_Lizzy grinned at 'Time of My Life' from Dirty Dancing came on. Will put his arms round her. "Now I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you." Will sang along._

"'_Cause I've had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you." Lizzy sang._

"_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me."_

"_We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy."_

_They continued singing the song to each other and doing the dance that was in the film._

"_With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know."_

"_So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control."_

"_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say 'Stay with me tonight'"_

"_Just remember: You're the one thing."_

"_I can't get enough of."_

"_So I'll tell you something._

"_This could be love because I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you, 'cause I've had the time of my life. And I've searched through every open door. 'Till I've found the truth. And I owe it all to you." _

_Nearly everyone was watching them as they danced and sung. No-one knew that Lizzy Bennet could sing. Or even William Darcy. But they could and they only had eyes for each other._

_When the song finished, everyone clapped. Lizzy and Will smiled at them. "Wow that was something." Lizzy said breathlessly as she took a sip of lemonade. Will sat next to her. "You're a good singer." He told her._

"_So are you." She replied and gently touched his hand._

_**Two hours later …**_

_Everyone was enjoying themselves. Will and Lizzy had danced a few times and enjoyed finding out about each other. Lizzy was beginning to get a headache from all of the noise. "Do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" Will asked in her ear. She nodded._

_Will stood up and Lizzy's hand. He led her out the room, towards the spiral staircase. "It'll be quieter upstairs, trust me." He smiled. Together they ascended the stairs, holding hands. Elizabeth looked at the pictures on the walls and the ornaments. There were beautiful paintings and photographs._

_When they reached the top of the stairs, Will led her down the landing to the left. He stopped at the second door along and opened it. Lizzy followed him inside and closed the door. She turned to face the room and gasped quietly to herself._

_They were in Will's bedroom. It was a tidy room with a desk, chairs, wardrobe, drawers, and shelves and, of course, a bed. Lizzy walked over to one of the shelves that held books and carefully looked through them, smiling every so often at what she found. _

"_It's so quiet up here." Lizzy said in wonder. Will sat in a chair, watching her. Lizzy walked to the chair beside him and sat down. Will leaned over and kissed her cheek. He then stood up, held Lizzy's hands and pulled her up off the chair._

_Will put his arms around her and gazed deeply into her chocolate-brown eyes. He bent his head towards her and gently touched his lips to hers. _

_Lizzy was speechless when Will pulled back to smile at her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. It was the first time she had ever kissed someone. She was new to it at sixteen and Will must have been an expert (in her mind, at least) because he was twenty-three. _

_Will slid his hands into her hair and kissed her more urgently. She responded in the same way and she twisted her hands in his hair._

_He reached round Elizabeth to the back of her dress and found the zip. Will broke the kiss and looked at Elizabeth. She stared into his eyes, a sly smile on her lips. "If you want me to stop, just say." Will told her. _

_Lizzy shook her head. "No, it's fine." She replied._

_Will slowly pulled the zip down, the dress falling to Elizabeth's waist. It stopped there. Will put his hands on Lizzy's waist and slid it until it fell on the floor. Lizzy gazed at Will as she kicked her shoes off. Will took his off at the same time._

_He pushed Lizzy onto his bed, kissing her. His hands caressed her body while they kissed urgently. Lizzy moved her hands to Will's chest. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt. It took a few minutes but she got his shirt undone. Lizzy ran her hands lightly over his chest. She took his shirt off and it landed on the floor. Will took his trousers off and gently pressed himself against Lizzy._

_Will kissed Lizzy's throat as she struggled to slow her breathing. She looked into his eyes. "Sexy Mr Darcy." Lizzy breathed. He lifted his gaze to hers. She realised what she'd said and blushed slightly._

_Will kissed her on the lips again, running his hands up and down her body. Lizzy twisted her hands in his hair._

"_Will? What are you doing up here?" A familiar voice asked. It was Charlie, and Jane was with him!_

_Will swore under his breath and rolled onto his side. Lizzy blushed when she saw Charlie and Jane. She grabbed the sheet to hide herself. _

"_I was looking everywhere for you." Her sister said._

"_Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you…" _

"_Where you were going?" Jane suggested. Lizzy nodded sheepishly._

"_We'll see you down there." Charlie said as he left the room with Jane._

_Will got up off the bed and grabbed his trousers. He pulled them on quickly and zipped them up. Will picked up his shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it swiftly._

_Lizzy got up and picked up her dress. She pulled it on but couldn't reach the zip. "Can you zip me up?" She asked Will with a smile. He pulled it up for her. "Thanks."_

_They slipped their shoes back on and went downstairs to rejoin the party. Luckily no-one else seemed to have noticed their absence. _

_Will spotted Charlie near the door. He touched Lizzy's cheek then walked over to him. Lizzy watched him, admiring him. She was still thinking about when they had been upstairs alone. Lizzy spotted Lottie and walked across the dance floor to her._

"_When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming." Lizzy hugged her._

"_About ten minutes ago. I wasn't sure about coming but I thought 'what the hell' and decided to come." Lottie replied. "Jane told me she couldn't find you so she went looking for you. She also told me that Charlie was going to look for Will, too." Lottie looked curiously at her friend. "What __**were **__you doing with Will?"_

_Lizzy knew she couldn't tell her, even though Lottie was her best friend. "Oh, um… He showed me around the house. I had a headache and the rest of the house was so much quieter." Well, that was half the truth at least._

_Lottie didn't look too sure at Lizzy's answer but sensed she couldn't- or wouldn't- say any more. "Ok." She said. What else was she meant to say? 'Oh, I know you're lying to me Lizzy, so tell me the truth. I'm your best friend. I thought you could trust me.'_

_**End of flashback**_

Lizzy smiled softly to herself. That had been the happiest night of her life. The only person who had really questioned her was Jane. Oh, Jane. She was the only one who knew _exactly _what Lizzy and Will had been up to that night. She was the only person Lizzy could trust to keep it a secret.

_**Flashback begins**_

_Later that night when the girls arrived home, Jane and Elizabeth went upstairs to the bedroom they shared._

_Jane spun gracefully once the door had been closed. "I had an amazing time!" Jane smiled. "Charlie's so sweet, I've never met anyone before who understands me so well."_

"_I'm glad you've got someone like that. You're perfect." Lizzy replied._

"_So, why did you end up in Will's bedroom earlier?" Jane asked her sister. Lizzy shifted uncomfortably, blushing. "Well, I had a headache because it was quite loud. Will asked me if I wanted to go somewhere more quiet. He suggested upstairs because it was quieter." Lizzy began._

_Jane looked at her. "Carry on, there's more." She said. _

_Lizzy looked worried as she continued. "So we walked up the staircase and it's so beautiful up there. When we reached the top, he led me down a landing to the left. I followed him and we ended up in his bedroom."_

_Lizzy went scarlet as she remembered the next part. "He kissed me on the cheek first. Then he pulled me off the chair and kissed me on the lips. It was magical." Lizzy sighed happily. "I kissed him back. It was my firs kiss! Then he reached round the back of my dress to unzip it. I let him carry on because, well… Anyway, I took his shirt off. I __**didn't **__touch his trousers by the way! We were happily snogging until you and Charlie came in." Lizzy concluded. _

"_So you didn't…?"_

"_No, but we might have done it." Lizzy blushed. "You won't tell Mum, will you?" Lizzy looked like a little girl who knew she'd done something wrong._

"_I promise I won't." Jane smiled slightly_

_**End of flashback**_

Elizabeth glanced around the room, suddenly focusing on the bookcase. This time, April 3rd became an important memory. She focused on it with all of her mental strength but she didn't know why she did…


End file.
